To Lose & To Gain
by Meimay
Summary: The girls goes to a vacation in Japan, then they find out that they were staying there for the rest of high school. They never expected to find love, exspecially Miriallia.R&R. AxC, KxL, DxM...sligh YxS.
1. ch 01 Tokyo, Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Seed characters.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter One**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Haw Residence

"Oh no it's already seven-thirty! I am going to be late!" I squeal so loud, my voice was heard all over the house. Making last minute corrections, I grabbed my luggage, along with my purse and made a dash for the car.

"Hurry up dear. You're going to be late," I heard mom remind me from the car, where she waited for my arrival. Her constant babbling always remind me that I slack so much; it's shocking how she can stand it.

"Okay, I'm done now mom. Let's get going!" I said as I got into the car.

Daddy then gunned the engine and sped out the driveway as soon as I got into the car with my seatbelt on.

_Oh I'm going to miss the flight to Japan if daddy doesn't drive faster than he usually does. Oh hurry up daddy I'm going to be late. Hurry, hurry, hurry, _I thought as we went up the freeway.

Orb's Shuttle Port

_Oh where could she be? Mir you better get here on time or else…or else…or else…oh forget that, just you better get here on time! Where is Cagalli anyway?_ I thought as I look around for my friend that IS supposed to be here by now.

About a few seconds later I saw Cagalli running towards me with a few of her luggages. She was pushing everyone in her path away from her.

"Sorry I'm late. It's just that I forgot to get something so I had to go back…Sorry! Eh? Where's Mir?" asked Cagalli approaching me.

"I don't know. It's not like her to be late though,' I said as I kept an eye out for my friend.

"Whew, I thought I'd be the last one since I'm usually late," Cagalli said as she sat down with me and wait for Miriallia to appear.

"Yeah, you are always late to everything. She better get here soon, we only have about forty minutes until our plane leaves," I said.

"Have you tried calling her yet?" Cagalli asked me.

"No, but I think I should have called a while ago," I rummaged through my bag for my phone. It took about three rings before Miriallia picked up my call.

"Hello. Miriallia speaking," Miriallia's voice answered from the other line.

"Hi, it's me Lacus. Where are you right now?" I snapped slightly.

"I'm almost there Lacus. Just give me about…thirty more minutes," Miriallia yelled from the noise background.

"Okay, but just so you know you only have thirty-five minutes left. Anyway I'll see you later, bye!" I said as I hang up the phone.

"Okay, bye!" Miriallia said then she hung up.

In the car

"Daddy, can you drive a bit faster? I'm going to be late for my flight!" I begged my daddy after I hung u the phone.

"I'm going my fastest. You just have to bear with it until we get there okay," daddy said.

"Okay. But can't you go a bit faster?"

"No darling, your daddy can't go any faster. If we go any faster we'll be the one flying, not the plane," this time, it was my mom's turn to debate.

"Okay," I sat there quietly and said, but since I couldn't take it anymore I got out the car and ran off with my purse and a bag of cloths.

"Miriallia come back here!" I heard my dad yelling from the car, but I didn't bother to turn.

About a few minutes after I got out of the car my legs got tired from all the running. As if heaven could hear my prayers, I heard a motorcycle approaching my direction, stopping next to me.

"Where are you heading Miss?" the driver said.

"The airport, why?" I asked a bit bewildered why a stranger would ask such a question.

"Hop on," he said as he gave me the helmet.

Not knowing what I should do, I decided to go since I would be late. I hopped on and put the helmet on my head spontaneously, and secure it. The next few minutes were spent speeding towards the airport.

It was a thirty minute ride till we finally reached the airport. Those thirty minutes seem like thirty decades instead. I quickly got off the motorcycle, grabbed my luggage, right when the motorcycle came to a full stop. As I was about to go into the airport, my parents called and said good-bye to me as I walked into t he check in center for my flight. I waited in line for about two minutes, until it was my turn to give the assistant my ticket. She finally gave my ticket back with the gate number and seat. When I got my ticket back I ran to the upper level and passed through all the security, stopping to look for my gate.

---

"_We are now boarding passengers on flight 148, from Orb to Tokyo, Japan," _the lady announced over the intercom.

_Oh Milly, hurry u p you're going to be late. _I thought when the flight attendant called the first announcement for boarding passengers.

After about five minutes of searching for Miriallia, we gave up and lines up the first class passengers.

_Hurry up Milly! You're going to miss the flight if you don't hurry. _I kept praying over and over as each passenger before us handed their tickets to the lady, wishing for a miracle to happen. Just then, someone called us from behind. Miriallia.

"Cagalli, Lacus! Wait for me!" Miriallia yelled from behind.

"You made it Milly," Lacus said relieved as she gave Miriallia a hug.

When it was our turn finally, we handed over our tickets and boarded to plane on our assigned seats in the first class section.

On the Plane

Miriallia, Lacus, and Cagalli sat together in the same role of seats: Cagalli sat in between lacus and Miriallia, who had the window seat and Lacus by the isle seat

Throughout the whole flight, which was about three and a half hours long, Miriallia kept her gaze out the window, while Lacus read over some song lyrics, Cagalli leaving to slumber, the moment she found her seat.

PLANT Shuttle Port

"Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Nicol…I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, said father as he bid farewell to us.

"We will father," I yelled out as I walked into the shuttle.

When we boarded the shuttle we took seats away from one another. When the shuttle had begun, Athrun approached the captain.

---

"Excuse me Captain, but how long until we reach our destination point?" I asked the captain.

"About four to Five hours, sir," the captain replied.

"Thank you captain," I walked back to my seat.

"How long is it until we land Athrun?" I was greeted by who sat by one of the aisles, listening to an mp3.

"We'll be landing in about four or five hour."

"WHAT! I'm going to be stuck in this shuttle for FOUR TO FIVE STRAIGHT hours with Zala here!" before I could say another word, there went Yzak yelling upon hearing what I said.

"Chill it Yzak. You might have Zala going crazy in abut an hour or so. He might just jump out of the shuttle," Dearka said just to annoy Yzak.

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak yelled.

"Why should I?" Dearka shot back, sounding more like a demand, rather than a question.

"Coz I said so, Dearka."

"Can you guys just stop? We're going to be under the same roof for a whole year. Can't you just make the best out of it?" Nicol said calmly, trying to make them both relax a bit.

Two hours later, the fighting started again. This time, it was something different. Dearka started singing a song due to his boredom, which annoyed Yzak who started yelling like a madman:

"SHUT UP DEARKA!"

"Why? You're not my mother!"

"I said SHUT UP DEARKA!"

---

_How come they can never stop fighting? I wonder what it will be like on Earth. Will they welcome us or will they hate us?_ I thought as the shuttle entered the Earth's atmosphere. My thoughts were interrupted when I notice Athrun ask me something.

"Nicol, have you ever thought of how it's going to be like when we get to Earth?" Athrun asked as we got closer towards the Earth.

"Yeah, I had been thinking about the things that are going to happen…I mean, how will they react to us when we get there?" I speculated as I too, looked out the window to see the beautiful land come closer from beneath me. The sight was breath taking.

"I really don't know how they will react."

"I guess, all we can do now is hope that all goes well."

After that, both of us set out sight out of the window at the Earth. After two peaceful minutes, Yzak and Dearka started to yell at each other once again.

_Will they every stop doing that?_ I thought as the screaming got louder by the second.

---

_Dearka! Your singing is horrible! How and why do girls like him? _I thought as I kept on yelling at Dearka for his terrible singing vocals.

"Shut up Dearka!" the more he sang, the more I yelled.

"Why?" Dearka asked in a singing voice, probably to irritate me more. Damn that stupid song of his.

"You have a terrible voice that's why!" I hollered.

_Urgh…Why can't he stop singing? He's horrible! How can some people say it's good?_ I thought as his voice got louder.

"Sir, we are about to make our landing on Earth in a few minutes. Please take your seats and wait for further notice," the captain announces over the speakers.

"How long is it until we land, Captain?" I heard Zala's voice from behind.

"We'll be landing in about ten minutes."

We had to wait five minutes until the captain announced the landing that is taking place in a few more minutes.

"Sir, we have safely passed through the atmosphere…Welcome to Earth!" said the captain as we landed on the shuttle port.

---

Tokyo Airport

The girls stayed quiet for the whole flight until the captain announced their landing.

"May I have you attention please? This is you captain, and I'd like to inform you that we are about to land in three minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and stay in your seats until further notice. Thank you for your attention," the captain announced as the passengers obey his orders.

"We're finally here. What would you like to do when we get off the plane?" Miriallia asked as she sat thinking about her boyfriend Tolle.

"I don't know yet, but I know one thing, I need to go shopping for some clothes," Lacus said.

"Well, you could do that if you want. I'm just going to stay in bed for the rest of the day that's all," Cagalli said falling back to sleep.

"You're going back to sleep again? You been asleep since we got into the plane," Miriallia said.

"Whatever, I'm just tired. I been like this since yesterday," Cagalli murmured eyes shut.

"Thank you again for your cooperation ladies and gentleman. This is your captain here wishing you a great time here during your stay…Yokoso1 Welcome to Tokyo, Japan!" the captain said as everyone gathered their belongings and started to walk out the plane.

"Hey, Cagalli we're here," Miriallia poking Cagalli 'til she woke up.

"Yeah, I'm up," Cagalli finally rose from her seat to gather her luggages.

"Do you still have other bags?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, I still have some more. Do you?" Cagalli asked Miriallia who stood behind her counting her bags.

"Yeah I still have some that u have to get. I think there's still two more," Miriallia said as they got out of the plan and out towards the luggage claiming section of the airport in Japan.

"Let's hurry up then, so we can get to the hotel and I can take a break," Cagalli said as she ran out of the plane as soon as they got to the exit, already looking forward to get back into slumber land.

---

"Cagalli, please slow down before you run into something," I plead out of breath, having to run after Cagalli everywhere.

We came to the luggage compartments to get our luggages, and before we know it Cagalli ran into someone again, and she made a big scene in front of everyone.

"Cagalli!" Lacus and I yelled as we ran toward Cagalli.

"You Jerk! Watch where you are going next time! GET OFF OF ME!" Cagalli yelled as she punched the poor guy in the face.

---

"Hurry up Milly, Lacus, and AHHHH!" I yelled as I ran into something, or rather someone. I ran into a guy, with purple eyes.

"Cagalli!" Lacus and Cagalli yelled as they ran towards me.

"You Jerk! Watch where you are going next time! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I threw a punch to the guy in the face.

"Hey what was that for? You were the one who ran into me dude," the guy said.

"Yeah right, I only ran into you because you weren't looking jerk! You should have said SORRY, and FYI I'm a GIRL!" I yelled back.

"Well then, SORRY GRANNY!" he yelled, I guess seeing that I was so slow at picking up my stuff.

"What did you just call me you jerk?" my hand formed into a fist, getting ready to strike again.

"I…said…SORRY…GRANNY!" he yelled slowly as if I couldn't comprehend.

"I'm no GRANNY, you OLD MAN!" I yelled at him.

"Oh wait. I think I needed to say it more SLOWLY for you to hear you OLD MAN!" I mimicked the tone he used on me earlier.

"No of course not GRANNY, I can hear you perfectly Fine!" he yelled once again.

_That is it! He is getting on my last good nerves!_ I thought as I threw another punch to his face to make him suffer. I was about to punch him again but Miriallia and Lacus came and grab me from behind and restrained me from doing anything else to the jerk in front of me.

"Cagalli, that's enough. Didn't you say you were tired? You should get some rest," Miriallia said as she struggle with holding me down.

"Why should I? This jerk ran into me first," I said as I try to get out of Miriallia's and Lacus' firm grip.

"Dude, what are you doing fighting?" a guy in black slacks and a white T-shirt said.

"It's nothing. Let's go now," the guy said and then walked always.

I watch as they walked away from me, still trying to struggle but Miriallia's and Lacus' grip on my arms were too tight so I was not able to break free.

---

_What is with that girl? She's weird and has a bit of a temper, but I do have to admit that she is kind of attractive in some ways._ I thought as I'm walking off with Nicol, Dearka and Yzak after the little show was over.

"Does anyone know where our apartment or house is?" Nicol asked.

"Ah, yeah, I think I have the address. I remember putting it in my bag somewhere, just let me get it first," I said looking in my bag for the piece of paper I was given with the address on it.

"Can you find it?" Nicole asked as he helped me look for the paper.

"Yeah, I have it. Here it is," I said when I finally pull out a piece of paper with a written number, street name and city on it.

---

"Come on Cagalli, let's go. We have to get going too," I said as Lacus and I pulled Cagalli out of the airport to wait for or limo to get here.

"By the way, Kira said that he is going to meet us in the city in about two weeks or so," lacus said when we finally got Cagalli out of there.

When we finally got our bags we walked out and wait for Cagalli's driver. Then from a distant we heard someone calling Cagalli over.

"Miss Cagalli! Your ride is over here," it was Mr. Kimono, Cagalli's driver who was calling us over.

"Where is the car?" I asked as we walked over to him.

"Over here Miss Miriallia," Mr. Kimono said

"Okay, can you help us with some of our stuff?" Lacus asked him.

"Of course Miss Lacus," Mr. Kimono said.

"Thank you."

"This way," Mr. Kimono showed us the way towards the car.

_Why do I have the feeling that we're going to stay for a long time? Well, I guess that I would be ready if I'm going to stay here for a year, since I brought all my stuff with me. I sent in so of my luggage's a few day s before. Why did I bring all this stuff anyway?_ I thought carrying my luggage's towards the car.

"Milly, aren't you going to get in?" Lacus asked.

_I wonder what Tolle is doing? Where could he be right now? Why didn't he come with us? I miss him so much._ I thought over and over again that I didn't even hear Lacus calling me from the limo.

"Milly?" lacus called over and over again.

"Miriallia haw!" Cagalli screamed from the window waking me up from my daze.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you going to get in?" Lacus asked again.

"What? Oh yeah, sure."

When I got into the limo, Cagalli is already getting herself comfortable taking one of the fountain drinks while, Lacus sang with Haro. I was left to check my mail. There were about a hundred messages from Tolle.

---

"Where is our ride?" I asked Athrun since he always seems to know everything.

"Honestly, I don't know. You were supposed to call for a ride. You did call, right?" Athrun asked.

_Did I call? I don't remember calling before we went on the shuttle. Wait, I did call yesterday._

"I called yesterday. They said it was going to be here by one o'clock pm."

"So, we just have to wait for about thirty minutes until it comes," Athrun said.

"Yeah."

_Was our ride supposed to be here by one o'clock pm or two o'clock pm? I remember something about one o'clock, but I just can't put my finger on it. I thought as I kept on looking for a car or something._

"When is our stupid ride going to get here?" Yzak asked me one minute later as we waited.

"Just wait about twenty-nine more minutes then it will be here," I said.

"Shut up Dearka," Yzak crossed his arms.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath hopping that Yzak didn't hear me.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone . This is my first fanfic for Gundam Seed: please feel free to correct my mistakes. Please read and review my story. Thank you ! Give props to my friend **Angel of Dreams** for all the help!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'm just kind of stuck at a few points in the story for chapter 2. I'll try to update soon, but I have to study for the final exam next week. I have a few questions for you please answer if you can.

1) Should Dearka and Miriallia be together at the end or do you prefer Miriallia and Tolle?

2) Should Nicol die of should he live?


	3. ch 02 Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Seed characters.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting**

**Stranger's POV**

After I've dropped the girl off at the airport I made my way towards the ZAFT base located in Orb. The ride there was about thirty minutes from the airport.

When I finally arrived at the base I went straight to the Commander Waltfeld's office to receive my new mission. I knocked on the door when I was standing right in front of the office door.

"Come in!" a voice called out, who I assumed it belong to the commander's.

"Rusty McKenzie, reporting to duty." I said when I got in front of the commander's desk. The room had a strong smell of mixed coffee favor.

"Ah, just in time McKenzie, not a minute late." Commander Waltfeld mumble, "Well, I assume that you know why you are sent here, right?"

"Yes and No, sir!" I said still wondering why I was relocated here in the first place.

"Care to explain what you mean?"

"Yes, sir." I said, "I know that I was relocated here for a new mission, but I'm not sure what this mission is, sir."

"Chairman Zala has given you a mission. This particular mission shall remain highly confidential, only three people know about it. If this mission's information is suddenly let out then you sir will have a lot of explain to do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir! I understand perfectly, sir!"

"Good, now this is what you're going to do…" Commander went on explain the mission.

**---**

**Normal POV**

Ashikaga, Japan

It's been two weeks since the girls arrived in Japan and all they did was redesign the entire house. Which, they bought a few months before they actually decided to come here for their vacation. Apparently, they never did anything else other than shopping for home supplies they think that they would need to use. They met with about a hundred designers to get every room to the point of perfection. So, for the past two weeks they experience the up hand of interior designing.

After about two weeks they made the impossible job possible. They had redesigning all the rooms within the house/mansion. Which by the way is about 20-30 room that is counting the entire house. Now ever part of the house contains state of the art products of the year.

"Cagalli, wake up!" Miriallia hollered at the top of her lungs for Cagalli.

"Huh?" was all that could be heard from Cagalli room.

"Wake up already, it about nine o'clock in the morning." Miriallia called out from the outside of Cagalli's door.

"Why?" Cagalli asked a bit cranky.

"Come on Cagalli just get up so we can all go and get some fun in our vacation here." Miriallia yell as she tried to open the door with all her strength. Unfortunately, it was locked, which is one of the unbreakable locks that Cagalli picked out herself.

"You guys can go without me…Tell me everything about it when you come back, okay?" Cagalli manage to muffle when she is still half asleep.

"Cagalli don't make me do what I had to do last time to get you out of bed." Miriallia said in a warning voice.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, just hold you horses and put that bunny down." Cagalli said as she jumped out of her bed quickly，scared of what will happen to her if she didn't wake up in the last ten seconds. Remembering the last incident when Miriallia tried to wake her up, she had set that bunny of hers' on me.

"What are you talking about? I don't even have a bunny with me here," Miriallia quickly added after Cagalli said she had a bunny with her.

"Oh…By the way, what did you do to wake me up last time if it wasn't a bunny?" Cagalli asked a bit curious about the last instant when she remember that Miriallia didn't have a bunny.

"I set Lacus' Haro on you. It sort o f whacked you in the head when you didn't wake up on the first call," Miriallia said matter-of-factly," You should remember that."

"Oh…That really hurt you know. You should try it yourself sometime, then you will feel the pain being whacked by that Haro." Cagalli stated when she finally remembering the little Haro incident in her bedroom a few months ago.

"Just get up already." Miriallia stated as she walked down the hallway leading to the stair case.

"I'm up; I'll see you down stairs in like ten or twenty minutes." Cagalli mumble as she went into the bathroom and freshen up a bit.

"Okay, hurry up then," Miriallia hollered back when she made her way down the stairs.

---

Mean while down stairs on the first floor Lacus is sited in the kitchen by the window that over looked the shore line. She sat there in deep thoughts for a while. She was woken up for her thoughts when she heard all the commotion form up stairs, which Miriallia just left to wake Cagalli up from her deep slumber.

She returns to staring at the view from the window until she heard foot steps coming from the stairs. Seconds later Miriallia was making her way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Milly. Is she still sleeping?" Lacus asked when she saw Miriallia walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning to you to Lacus, apparently she's a wake. She should be down in a few minutes, so don't worry she's not going to sleep for the rest of the day." Miriallia responded quickly as she walked into the room.

"Good, what do you want for breakfast?" Lacus asked getting a bit hungry herself.

"Anything's good."

"We have…um…we have nothing since we forgot to pack the fridge…" Lacus said when she went to check to fridge just to find it empty.

"Oh, why don't we just have Mary go shopping for food later? For now, we'll just go and eat somewhere after Cagalli makes her grand entrance." Miriallia suggested when suddenly Cagalli stubbles down the stairs.

"Ah, speaking of Cagalli, here she comes."

"Just on time, for once you're not late." Miriallia thought out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, what's for breakfast?" Cagalli mumbled when she walked into the room.

"Nothing if you're planning to stay home all day." Miriallia said, "Do you have anything in mind? We're going out to have breakfast by the way."

"Why?"

"The fridge is empty." I said opening the fridge to show her the proof.

"The last time I checked it had ice cream and some waffles in it."

"It's gone now, so we'll just have to eat somewhere else for today."

"Okay, fine with me as long as guys don't make me go shopping." Cagalli warned, "Also don't make me wear any dress or anything if that type if you do mange to."

"Yeah, so can we go now…?" Miriallia started but was interrupted by the bell ringing.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." She said as she got up and walked towards the door.

---

**Miriallia's POV**

As I made my way towards the door I kept on thinking about the one and only boyfriend of mine, Tolle. He hasn't called me in a while after I arrived in Japan. I been thinking about a few things he would possibly do:

On vacation with his family?

Got into an accident?

Umm…hmm…I don't have a clue…

By the time I realize that I been standing dumbfounded in front of the door, it was about five minute later. For a few seconds I been trying to figure out what I was doing there when the bell ring again, then it hit me I was suppose to get the door.

"Um…May I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, is this the residence of Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, and Miriallia Haw?" A guy in a black suit asked politely.

"Oh, yeah, did you need anything?" I asked still not getting why they were here.

"Yeah, may I come into explain why we're here?" He asked.

"Yeah…sure, come on in." I said as I open the door for them to get in, "Please you can sit here in the living room while I get Lacus and Cagalli. Excuse me."

"Sure." They said nonchalantly as I made my way out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

---

"Who was it?" Lacus asked when I walked in the room.

"Just three guys asking about us, I'm not sure why they're here though."

"Oh, did any of them make a move on you?" Cagalli asked a bit curious.

"No, can we just go to the living room and get whatever that is needed to be done finished?" getting a bit more impatient by the second.

"Okay, Cagalli get ready just incase they try to do anything."

"I've got a fist and I'm not afraid to use it on anything or anyone." came Cagalli's reply as she held up her fist.

"Good, now let's go." I said quickly walking out of the room, followed by Cagalli and Lacus.

---

**Cagalli's POV**

As we made our way towards the living room I sort of got a bit excited by the passing second. In my mind I made some mental pictures of beating up some of the guys there if they were to put a finger on me.

I had it all planned out. First, I'll give the guy a black eye, left or right it doesn't matter, my appetite is satisfied with either one. It doesn't matter which, just as long as I got to punch the guy in the eye or something. Next, I'll just going to kneel him in the guts or where his dreams of having children someday gone. Finally, I'll kick them out of the house.

"Cagalli, why are you doing you little victory dance?" Miriallia asked when she saw me doing my little victory dance in the hallway when both of them were inside.

"Nothing lets go." I said as I made my way into the room which is occupied by three guys and the three of us. On the left of the sofa was a guy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. The one in between has green hair and sofa amber eyes. The last one on the right has blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"So did you needed anything sir?" Miriallia asked cautiously not getting to close or to far.

"Yes, we were assigned as your new bodyguards from now on. Here are our papers that we signed with Lord Uzumi." They said at the same time handing us the papers.

When we first saw the papers we were a bit spectacle about them being the real ones. After we went through the entire stack it finally convinces us that it was truly them standing here, in front of us. Well, mostly of all the pictures of them and them some of the information we got about them from other sources.

"Why did my father send three of you?" I asked a bit curious about the guys.

"Since there are the three of you Lord Uzumi wants one for each of you." One of the guys said, "I'm David by the way. And this is Rusty and Michael."

"I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you." Lacus said happily.

"Miriallia Haw, good to meet you."

"You should know, right?"

"Yes mama!" they saluted us like the soldiers do in the army,"Where would you like to go first? I don't think that you eaten breakfast yet, have you?"

"No, I'm starved to death. What would you prefer to eat for breakfast?" Miriallia asked rubbing her tummy.

"Whatever you would like, I'm fine with anything." Lacus responded quietly.

"I want Kebabs!"

"Ah, okay fine we could just go to the mall and see if we could find what you want if not you're just going to have to bear with whatever there is, okay?" Miriallia said making her way towards the stairs to get something.

"Okay, whatever, it just has to taste good." I said thinking of what else I should get if there are no Kebabs.

"Let's go then shall we?" Lacus said politely like always.

---

**Normal POV**

Guys Residence

_Ding, Dong_

"I'm coming!" Athrun shouted after he heard the door bell.

He proceeds to the door and opened it to see who would possibly be here at this time of the day. Also considering that they don't even know anybody here yet.

"Is there…" he trail on when he saw a familiar face of a boy.

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood." The boy said cheerfully, "I'm Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Kira, are you really Kira?" Athrun asked shocked, "It's me Athrun, Athrun Zala, remember? We use to attend the same lunar prep school."

"A-Athrun?" Kira stuttered.

"It is you."

"I never thought that it would be possible to see you again." Kira said a bit shock himself, rubbing his eyes to make sure that it wasn't playing any tricks on him like a few times before.

The two friend smile at each other as Athrun leads Kira into the house to introduce him to the rest of the so called family. When they reach the living room they found it occupied by three boys.

"Hey guys, I want you to met somebody." Athrun announced when they walked in.

"Who is it?" Nicol asked glancing back from the T.V.

"Guys, this is Kira, Kira Yamato. _The_ Kira Yamato I told you about Nicol." Athrun said making sure to stretch the "_the_" to make his point clear for Nicol.

"Really, do you mean to tell me that this dude standing right in front of me is _the _Kira Yamato you been blabbing about for a few months after I met you?" Nicol asked amazed.

"Yes, yes it is, the one and only." Athrun said happily.

"Wow, it's nice to have finally meet you Kira. I heard a lot of stories about you when I was younger. I think I was about nine or ten when Athrun arrived to the PLANTS." Nicol said.

"Yeah…um…well this one over here is Nicol, the blonde is Dearka, and the one that is throwing temper is Yzak." Athrun introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kira said.

"Yeah, you to." Everyone mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

After the introduction everyone went back to whatever they were doing before Kira arrived. There was a moment of silence before Kira decided to break it.

"So you guys are new here I assume, would you like to take a tour around the place?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to stay here for the rest of our high school years, which is only our senior year."

"Which school are you attending?"

They all shook their heads at the question given. For one they just arrived here for two weeks and they were just told that they are going to attend school here but not told which. Athrun then got up to search for something, about five minutes later he came back out with a piece of paper in his hand. He flipped through it until he was on a certain page.

"Here it is we'll be attending this school, Seed Youth Academy."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you guys around." Kira said when he heard the name of the school he is currently attending.

"What do you mean?"

"We're attending the same school, Athrun."

Realization finally hit Athrun that he will finally be with his childhood best friend after so many years apart.

"So, how about the tour?" Kira asked again.

"Fine with me, I don't have anything else to do anyways."

"Let's go then. But I have to pick up a few people first."

"Okay." Everyone chimed.

---

The residences of both houses walked out to the front door at the same time. They arrived at their drive way before they notice each other. There was a moment of silence before Cagalli decided to break it when she noticed Kira among the guys.

"Kira!" Cagalli screamed.

"Cagalli, you live here?" Kira asked, a bit surprise that Cagalli lived right next door to his childhood best friend.

"No I live in the dumpster." Cagalli stated sarcastically, "Duh I live here, if not then why am I here? Other then visiting, but since I have no other relatives, or any that I know of that is."

"Now you living in a dumpster, I got that straighten out a few years ago." Kira said teasingly, "So, what are you doing here? And by the way are they you boyfriends? What happen with Tolle, Miriallia? Did you guys break up or something?" Kira asked a bit curious since he hasn't seen his friends for quite a while.

"We're here on a vacation, for the summer at least that is until a few days ago when my father called, well our fathers called. They just informed us that we'll be staying at the academy close by for our senior year." Miriallia said in one breath, "As for whom they are, they're our bodyguards since we're here by ourselves. You know how our fathers are, right? And, no I haven't broken up with Tolle; at least I'm not planning to anyways. Does that answer your questions Mr. Yamato?"

"Yes, yes it does. So what are you ladies up to on this fine day?" asked Dearka from behind.

"Um…You are?" Miriallia, Cagalli, and Lacus asked together.

"Oh, this is Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak is it?" Kira introduced.

"Hey, I'm Athrun."

"Dearka, Dearka Elsman."

"I'm Nicol, nice to meet you."

"Yzak"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Lacus Clyne; this is Miriallia Haw, and Cagalli Yula-Athha." Lacus said as she pointed towards the other girls standing beside her.

"You're a g-girl?" all the guys asked shocked, except for Kira that is.

"What do you mean I'm a girl? Duh I'm a girl you jerk. What else would I be, a guy?" Cagalli started to become frustrated.

The group stood there for a while of silence before Kira decided to break to silence to ease the tension between Cagalli and the guys.

"So…what are you planning to do Lacus?"

"Oh, we're just heading towards anywhere to get breakfast, any recommendations of which place to go?" Lacus replied smoothly.

"Care if we join you? We can go around the city; I can give all of you a tour around."

"That would be great since we haven't been anywhere since we got here. Let's go shall we. We could all go in the same car if you don't mind that is."

"That would be great, let's go."

With that agreed with by the rest of the group they all piled into the limo supplied by Miriallia's father. When everyone go in the driver drove off according to the direction given by Kira, seeing that he know the place from the back of his hands.

---

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I haven't updated for a few months. I'll try to update sooner next time.

So from the poll last time the votes are in for now:

Dearka & Miriallia together

Nicol lives

**Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed it very much!**


End file.
